Most of dining rooms, aerated water machines, cafe shops, beverage stalls and the like in the current market may apply electrical and mechanical infusion instruments and devices to sell beverages. At present, there are several problems as follows: 1. how to reduce waste caused by leakage when a traditional aerated water machine or any water pouring apparatus applied in various shops, dining rooms and cafe shops fills a cup container from top to bottom while achieving the same function more efficiently; and 2. how to reduce investment amount and long-term power consumption cost of traditional infusion apparatuses/beverage apparatus and the like.